Infitiulus Rememdium
by Yusagi
Summary: CH 6: Doubt. AU start of 6th year. Caught off guard, the Order is destroyed by a surprise attack. With 4 members, 3 Weasleys, and only one of the 'Golden Trio' surviving, their only hope to stop Voldemort, is to stop the attack from ever happening.
1. End of the Order

Disclaimer: You don't have enough money to pay me to take credit for the recent 'deaths'...I do _not _own HP! Foward flames to JK, not _ME!_ (hides)

AN: Ah.../looks around/ So...this is my first foray into this catagory...but I had much too good of an idea to let it go to waste.

This is really a Upper PG-13, but as we have the quirky K-M, really the only place it fits is here.

So...I will be _quite upset _with anyone who includes spoilers for book 6 in reviews. I haven't read it, others here haven't read it, don't spill it.(although I do know basically what happens) It goes without saying that this is AU, set at the beginning of Harry's 6th year. So...there will be **spoliers **for books 1-5.(But none from 6, if I can help it...)

Couples planned at the moment are: Hermione/SS Ginny/SB James/Lily...I'm not sure whatto do with the twins yet...XD

Forgive me if I do not use as derogatory descriptions for certain people as are in the book, I watched the movies first, and formulated my opinions thus--so a certain some-one's hair looks clean enough to me. Note that,pertaining to thedifferences between the movies and books, I will choose the scenario I liked best out of the two when presented with a choice.

And to head you off before you get upset, despite the fact that I find him somewhat oblivious, I have nothing against Harry. Any insults directed toward him aren't really overboard as they are self-inflicted, after all. You are always harsh whenberating yourself.(alright already! enough spoiling my chapter!)

As for the title...eh...it's complicated, but is a reference to the time travel. If any one could give me the latin translation I would _sooo _appreciate that!

I can't explain it. Spaces are inexplicably removed by this editor. There is nothing I can do. Sorry, but some words _will _run together.

* * *

_Symptoms __of the cure_

_(the title currently means something like 'Negative Cure', but I'd rather have this one...)_

**Chapter 1: _The end of the Order_**

_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming _

Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming

Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming

He smiled slightly as he lay back against the couch. A little part of him felt guilty for allowing himself to be happy, for allowing himself a few brief moments of relaxed bliss when just the last year he had been the driving force behind the death of the person he had begun to think he would always be able to turn to, someone who was simultaniously a father and a brother to him.

Oh yes, he never forgot that it was his own fault. His friends tried to say that his godfather had known what he was getting into, that it was entirely his own choice.

But Harry knew. It wasn't anyone's fault but his. Even the woman who had killed his godfather had only done so because Harry was there in the first place. Because Harry had let his rashness, his over-inflated ego, his foolish, stupid pride getthebetter of him. If he had only listened to what his friends had told him, if he had only tried a little harder in his Occlumency lessons..

If he had only used that _stupid mirror_...

" 'Ey! Harry! You there?"

Harry blinked as he was jerked out of his thoughts by Ron's face leaning over him with a look that was a mixture of concern and irritation.

"Yes, Ron, I've just been thinking is all."

"Well, I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes now." the red-haired boy gave him a suspicious frown, and Harry had to suppress a groan, knowing what the boy would say next, "You weren't thinking about _that _again, about _him_?"

Harry glared up at the freckled boy, "No. And I don't see why it would matter if I _were, _he was _my _godfather."

"Harry! You know you shouldn't dwell on it! It wasn't your fault!" Ron huffed, launching into the speech he and Hermione had repeated countless times over the past year, "You know he wouldn't want you to sulk around all of your life! You've got to move on, keep up the fight!"

"Who are _you _to say what he would want! You didn't know him like I did! He was _my _godfather!" Harry snapped, leaping to his feet and glaring down at his friend, "You all want me to just 'move on' and 'forget about it', but I _won't_! What if it was _you_? Would you want me to just _forget_? To go merrily along my way? Perhaps crack a few jokes at your funeral, and pretend you never existed!"

"Harry..." Ron started, an antagonized look on his face.

"_No! _I _won't _forget! And I won't _ever _say his death was his own fault! You all tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen! It's because _I _refused to listen to reason, and consider for even a _second _that it could be a trick!"

"Harry, you _did _try and contact him..."

"And a fine job I did of _that, _didn't I? I walked _right into _their trap! I ignored all the warnings people gave me, and stormed blindly right into their hands, if they hadn't wanted the prophesy so bad, I'd be dead now!"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry did not give him to chance. Shooting him an angry glare, Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the room before Ron could get any words out.

_**SSSSCCCCCCSSSSSS**_

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" Ginny giggled for the hundredth time, "A _real _family reunion! I haven't seen grandpa Bill in _years_! Even _Percy _came!"

Hermione smiled over at the hyper red-head, "It really is wonderful, but Harry and I aren't Weasleys...so why invite us?"

"Well..." Ginny said, frowning as she thought for a moment, "Mom said Harry's as good as a son, and she really likes you, too...plus it'd be really rude if we invited everyone but you."

"Not really...I mean it _is _your reunion, not mine."

"Yeah, but a pretty much the entire Order is planning to come over, and _all _of the teachers are coming!" Ginny winked and added, "Yes..._all _of 'em!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red-head, "You say this as if I should derive some hidden meaning in this."

"If you knew what Fred and George are planning for a certain _grouch _that swore he would poison the main course when he was forced to go, you'd find a hidden meaning too!" Ginny laughed.

"Maybe I _won't _be dining at your place after all..." Hermione laughed, "Mrs. Weasley must be having kittens over the idea of tonight's dinner. I'm amazed she let you get away."

Ginny scowled, "She's saving the cooking for those prats Fred and George, everyone else from our family has arrived, and not so much as an owl from them saying when they'd arrive!"

Hermione gave her a reassuring smile, and patted her on her shoulder, "I'm sure they're just wrapped up in their store. If they aren't there when we get back, we'll get Harry to help us drag them home!"

Ginny laughed, "Alright then, lets get this pesky shopping done!"

"Maybe we'll have time to drop by a book store before we leave..."

Hermione only smiled when Ginny gave her a glare that said she was not getting _near _a book store unless her life depended on it.

_**SSSSCCCCCSSSSSS**_

"_OUCH!_"

Ron jumped as Harry fell backward out of his chair, clutching his head.

"What is it, 'Arry? Is it you-know-who again?"

"Yes." he hissed through gritted teeth, the pain from his scar was unlike anything he had ever experienced, it was almost like someone had administered the Cruciatus Curse on only his scar, it was a wonder he wasn't screaming in pain.

"Is he...like...you know, happy?" Ron asked, eyes wide, talking in hushed tones as if speaking about his feelings could somehow draw him near.

Harry merely nodded, fighting back the unimaginable pain, "He's...happy...happier than everbefore..."

If it was possible, Ron's eyes widened futher, "Like at the Triwizard?"

"More."

Color drained from his face. "W-we should contact Dumbledore, tell him about it!"

"Why? He probably already knows the reason...it's not like he could make it stop or anything."the pain was beginning to subside into a dull throb, "Besides, I'll see him tonight anyway, right?"

Before Ron could reply, he was cut off by a cry of alarm from the dining room. Instantly, both of them were on their feet, wands drawn, and racing into the adjoining room.

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie Weasley were all glaring at Lucius malfoy, who stood in the middle of the room, a cold smirk on his lips. No, he wasn't there, only his image. The image of Lucius Malfoy was blurred slightly, reminding Harry strongly of how Tom Riddle had looked.

"Yes. I am simply here to deliver a message from the Dark Lord." he said in a smug voice, "Your interference has irritated the Dark Lord far too long...your time is up."

"And how do you intend to follow through with your threat when you aren't really here?" Mr. Weasley growled, aiming his wand at the shimmering image.

"Oh, it won't be _me_..." Lucius laughed, "In a way, you could say it was _you._"

"What?"

"Of course, it all depends." the man continued, "In about a minute you'll all die anyway, so it really doesn't matter who does it."

"_What are you talking about?_"

"Right...I suppose I should explain it so a _muggle _could understand, you're so _enamoured _with them, you've probably forgotten most of _our _world." he sneered.

"I've never lived in _your _world, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley shot back, his voice held nothing but loathing for the man standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, _quite right_." the man sniffed,"Now...for an explanation...what is the word?...Ah! Inside your...well, I wouldn't call this _barn _a 'house', but...inside it was placed a..."

The man paused, struggling to find some word obviously foreign to him, "Oh, what is it? A 'boom'? No...Bam?"

"Bomb?" Harry heard himself say.

He felt numb, _I don't believe it...this is why he was so happy..._

Lucius nodded triumphantly, "Yes!A bomb! In...30 seconds this building will erupt in flames."

There was no thought. There was no time for it.

All that mattered was getting out. Maybe they could rescue the other Weasleys if they were outside, there was no telling the blast radius, but he _had to try_.

Perhaps Lucius' exultant laughter should have been a warning.

But even so, he couldn't have known the door was the trigger.

_**SSSSCCCCCCSSSSSS**_

Hermione couldn't see the explosion, but she felt it.

One moment she had been laughing with Ginny as they made their way through the forest, the next they were hurled several feet backward into trees. Hermione heard a distinctive crack as she landed, and desperately hoped it had been the tree. Ginny lay near her, barely conscious.

However, there was only one thing on her mind as she sprang to her feet, and raced out of the forest into the clearing that held the Burrow.

_Harry!_

As she burst from the charred forest into the twisted, smoking, remains of the clearing that had once harbored the Weasley family's home, she heard a scream. Had the screambeen her? Could the burningwreckage before her really have been the serene and cozy home of the Weasleys? Could the smell of burning wood and charred flesh assaulting her nostrils be real?

No.

No, she had to be hallucinating. It could be one of Fred and George's pranks, an illusion. They were just about to jump out of the demolished building and dispell the charm, laughing their fool heads off.

She heard a terrified shriek behind her...Ginny.

No...Ginny couldn't be screaming...You don't scream about what is not real, do you? She shouldn't give the Weasley twins anymore satisfaction. Unless she was in on it, and this was the 'hidden meaning'?

Hermione felt herself running, the door should still exist, even if she couldn't see it. Yes, the tears burning hervision were unecessisary...and when thetwins popped up so smug with themselves, she would hex them into oblivion for making her worry like this. And Ginny. And anyone else in on it.

But there was no invisible barrier at the twisted ruin of the doorway. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on the sizzling anddisfigured body lyingpartially covered by rubble. He had almost escaped,he had been at the doorway. A strangled sob escaped her lips as she fell to her kneesm and gathered the boy up in her arms. He was still so hot she was sure holding him was giving her burns. But she did not care about the pain anymore...nothing mattered anymore.

He was actually dead. It couldn't be true, but it was. After 16 years, Voldemort had finally suceeded. The miracle boy that had somehow survived him so many times before, the boy who had been destined to vanquish him, the hero of the magical world...the boy she loved.

Tortured sobs wracked her body, as she shook her head. The world seemed to move sluggishly, as Ginny collapsed onto her knees, hugging herself, unable to hold back hopeless tears.

There were two loud cracks, and the Weasley twins Apparated into the midst of the ruins, laughing about some joke one or the other had just said. The laughter died in their throats as they took in their surroundings, the destroyed building where their home had once stood, the mangles shapes that might have once been human...

The look of sheer horror that dawned on their faces stole away all of her lingering hope that it might have all been a joke.

_**SSSSCCCCCCSSSSSS**_

As the old man settled himself in his chair, he looked older than he had ever looked before, and it seemed his eyes might never hold their twinkle again. The other threeinhabitants of the room, including himself, seemed somewhatworse-for-wear as well.

Minerva McGonagall was softly sobbing intoa handkerchief as she sat in one of the many chairs littered across the Headmaster's Office. Serverus Snape sat rigid in a nearby chair, staring blankly across the room at nothing in particular, a haunted look in his eyes. And himself...well, even he had to admit he was feeling a bit...jumpy...maybe paranoid, at the moment, pacing around the office, glancingfurtively at all entrances, waiting for a pack of Death Eaters to leap out of nowhere.

But was any of their reactions incorrect, considering what they had just lived through?

It all happened so fast, if it had not been for the reflexes developed in him from a lifetime as an Auror, they wouldprobably all be dead. There had been an important report--important enough to summon the Order together--but Albus had insisted not to bother the Weasleys about it until later that day. Perhaps that was a mistake, looking back, he was not sure.

The report had been grim, apparently Voldemort had planned an attack on the Burrow while Harry wass off guard, and free of some of his protections. The Order had agreed that they should send four to warn the Weasleys immediately, and hopefully help protect them if they were attacked. The meeting had been hurried, and the four candidates quickly chosen.

Albus, Minerva, Serverus, and he had rushed into the living room to Floo to the Burrow--it would have been foolish to Apparate in a house so full, you never knew who and on where you would land, and it would have taken too long to Apparate outside and stand knocking on the door until a Weasley finally got around to opening up. He should have suspected it before, but that would have meant a spy in the Ordre, a traitor hidden among his 'friends'.

Even Albus had seemed shocked as the green fire erupted into a blue flame.He, himself had only barely been able to erect a ward around the four in the room, before the building had been engulfed in blue flames.

The Burrow was temporarily forgotten as they rushed into the other rooms, searching for Order members.

Tonks...Shacklebolt...Doge...Diggle...Vance...Podmore...Jones...Mundugus...Lupin...all of them...gone in mere moments.

Moody frowned.

Yes, they had grossly underestimated their enemy, and they paid the price dearly.

Worst of all, when they tried to Floo the Burrow--after using a portkey to return to Hogwarts just incase--they could not connect. Either they had been cut off from the Floo networks...or the destination did not exist anymore. The golden feather deposited only moments ago by the phoenix Fawkes had answered that question.

The Order was destroyed.

It was over. The resistance had finally fallen.

The end had come.

_Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming_

_

* * *

_

AN:Yes. I am a HG/HP fan as well. But you won't see much of that but the angst.

And...I'm looking for a song, or at least the lyrics to it...the chorus goes something like "I tried to go on like I never knew you, but without you I am incomplete" I'd think it'd be called 'Incomplete'...does anyone know the artist, or better yet, have the lyrics?

So...the POV and narration was weird in this chapter, but consider it an artistic style, I meant it to feel somewhat off, kind of to fit the tune playing through it in my mind.

Due to this rumor I've heard that has banned responding to reviews via ANs, I will be responding via a self-written review. Just to be safe.

And for...some of you...who must be feeling very smug with yourselves, thinking you know who the spy is---QUIT IT! XD. The spy is _not _who you think it is. I guarantee it. >.

You may be wondering why Fred and George Apparated into the (remains of the) Burrow, yet the Order membersdidn't want to?Simple. F/G quite relished the idea of popping up out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights of the people near them.(Which is why they were laughing)

As for the scar, well...it's hard to explain how the pain worked...something similar to phantom pain...which is why he didn't just black out. Really, it's incredably hard to explain.

Reffering to the Order members mentioned, I mentioned only the ones mentioned in the intro-chapters of book 5. There are probably more, but as Moody 'said' 'all of them'...fill in the blanks. Yes I realize some were thrown into Azkaban, but as they were under the Imperius Curse, I figure they'd be released--and I don't remember any Order member other than Sirius 'dying' as of the end of Book 5.

Okay.

I _think_ that's everything.

XD

Now for the reviewing? Ehh...I hope I got the characters right. I'm not sure if Arthur and Lucius are on a first-name basis or not, they tend not to speak directly to one another.

-_Yusagi Sombermoon_


	2. Acerbus Spero or Dark Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, I do not own the lyrics

AN: Well, my review replies will be via reviews-to-my-own-chapter for now...until we can quash either this rumor, or this rule--whichever case is true.

* * *

_Infitiulus Rememdium_

**Chapter 2:_Acerbus Spero_**

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

It seemed like an eternity between the realization that dawned on the twins' faces, and their subsequent collapse. Even as they fell to their knees, vainly battling their tears, the twins moved in unison. Hermione had never seen the twins cry before, _really _cry. She had seen many a time when they would make an impressive display of fake tears to get out of the trouble their pranks invariably caused, but she had never seen them truly sobbing before.

The world was strange around her, reality seemed to warp, sound was muffled as if someone had just used a remote and turned down the volume. The twins clung to one another for support, Ginny ran up to the two, and sobbed into either George or Fred's arm.

There was a flash of color in the corner of Hermione's vision, but by the time she could motivate herself to look, it was gone.

They had to move. A small voice in the back of her mind had woken up at the movement, they needed to tell the Order...if the Death Eaters decided to check in, they couldn't afford to still be here.

_But...then again...if they found us, they'd only kill us, right?_

The blackened body she held against her was beginning to cool. The heat from the explosion had charred and disfigured his features, but she could still recognize his brilliant emerald eyes.

He had fought to the end. Even when he had to have known it was hopeless, he still made one last attempt. What would he do if he knew she had simply laid down and died? They had to do something...warn the Order...get revenge..._something!_

Her mind was numb as she stood, letting the boy fall back to the floor. There was only one way to get to Dumbledore quickly without a fireplace. Technically no one was allowed to make a portkey without Ministry permission, but that would simply take too long, assuming the Ministry allowed one at all. Sixth years were not expected to know _how _to make one...but you could always find what you were looking for in a book, assuming you knew where to look.

The three Weasleys looked up in surprise when she handed a wooden board-turned-portkey out toward them, but did not ask any questions. Seconds later, the four haggard survivors found themselves in the Headmaster's officer, only to see four equally harrassed-looking teachers staring down at them in surprise.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked finally, voice weighed down by emotions that Hermione could not make out.

_**SSSSCCCCCCSSSSSS**_

He was not sure how long after Fawkes' return it was, before a tangle of red-haired people appeared out of thin air, clutching a portkey.

He felt a wave of relief wash over him, _So, all is not lost...some of the Weasleys survived._

The four new arrivals quickly disentangled themselves from eachother, and stood to face the curious stares from the other three teachers in the room.

_So...Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger...we have eight surviving members of the Order. _Despite Molly's insistence, he had always felt--although they might not yet be prepared for active duty--that they were indeed members of the Order.

The four travellers looked worn and weary, covered in filth and soot. Young Ginny Weasley was weeping as she hugged Minerva for support. Hermione Granger looked as if it was taking all of her strength to stand, eyes red and puffy. The twins stood too straight, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Oh, Headmaster, sir! It's terrible!" Hermione said quickly, voice choked with tears, "The Burrow...everyone...Harry...they're all _dead_!"

_**SSSSCCCCCCSSSSSS**_

The headmaster gave a heavy sigh, and motioned for her to sit at a chair.

"A simultanious hit..." Moody growled from the other side of the room, where he was pacing. "This had to be a coordinated attack from the inside. You realize what this means, don't you? We see who survived. Who decided not to go to the Burrow."

"A conversation for another time, Alastor." Dumbledore said, frowning slightly.

"Simultanious...?"

There was a slightly pained expression on Dumbledore's face as he looked back over at her, "Yes...it seems we underestimated our enemy..."

"What...happened?"

"Miss Granger..." he said, giving a soft sigh, "Those that you see here are the last of the Order."

A shock lanced through her, "Last...?"

_He can't be...he can't! He CAN'T mean what is sounds like! It's not possible!_

He only nodded.

_No...no! No! It can't be! _Everything inside of her was twisting and coiling, she wanted to scream, to laugh in his face, to tell him it just couldn't be but her thoat wouldn't comply. The only word she could croak out was a pitiful "How...?"

He shook his head, "The details mean little now. We must regoup, and find a way to retaliate."

"Retaliate...with four people, Albus?" It was Proffessor McGonagall who spoke this time, her voice cracking, and face unusually pale.

"Four? I count eight, Minerva." There was a ghost of his familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus, no!" McGonagall gasped, standing, "They are only children!"

"_Children!_" Fred roared, advancing on the Transfiguration teacher, "We're Overage! We're out of school! We have our own _business_! For God's sake, what do you _expect_!"

"They _murdered _our family! Our friends!" George put in, face as red as his hair.

"We don't have the privilege to pick and choose anymore." Moody growled, normal eye on Proffessor McGonagall, and magical eye on the twins.

"Indeed. We have no choice but to work with what we have, Minerva." Dumbledore nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"What are we supposed to do...?" Ginny asked, curiousity temporarily winning over her grief, "What _can _we do?"

A part of Hermione, a very small part, gave a surge of curiousty and excitement. What could they do for the Order? How could they help?

Irritably, she stamped out the emotion, shaking her head, _What does it matter? Nothing we can do can bring him back...no spell can revive the dead...and we don't have a Time Turner anymore..._

Her arms and hands stung sharply, and her skin was an angry pink where she had been holding the sizzling body. She secretly hoped it would leave scars--even as a simple reminder of him.

She found herself speaking without quite realizing it, voice trembling, "Even if we fought...even if we won...they'd all still be gone...Mr. & Mrs. Weasley...Ron...Proffessor Lupin...Harry..."

Her voice broke as she spoke his name. Her words trailed off, as memories of the twisted mockery of his sweet, innocent smile, trapped on his charred remains, came to mind. She had not realized she was sobbing outwardly, until a firm hand gripped her shoulder so tightly it was almost painful. Before she could even jump in surprise, the hand was gone. Her eyes widened as none other than Proffessor Snape swept past her a moment later.

_I didn't even realize he was here! Was he?...Dumbledore _did _say eight, I guess..._

Fred and George were gaping at her as if she had spouted a second head. Ginny was watching her with an incredulous frown.

"If you would please hurry..." he said in his usual silky voice, "It seems 'he' has summoned another meeting. Most likely he will simply wish to gloat, but it would be exceedingly unwise for me to be missing, even so."

"Oh, I do not think that will be necessary, Severus." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"What?" His voice was perfectly cool, but the irritated glare in his eyes spoke volumes.

"I do not believe it will be necessary for you to attend any further Death Eater meetings."

"And why would that be? Have you, perhaps, found someone more fitting for the position?"

"Oh, certainly no!" Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth, "However, if my plan works, there may be no more meetings to _attend._"

"Albus!" Proffessor McGonagall gasped, "You _can't_!"

"Now, Minerva, can you think of a better plan?"

Proffessor Snape's jaw twitched, as if he were restraining himself from screaming, " _Proffessor..._there is no guarantee anything of importance..."

"Ah, even if it works half as well as I am hoping, it should improve things dramatically."

Hermione watched the three staff members wide-eyed. It was as if she had somehow skipped the first half of the conversation. She opened her mouth to speak, but just then she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Moody's magical eye was staring directly at her. The man frowned, and gave a slight shake of his head. Irritably, she snapped her mouth shut again.

_What is going _on_? What does it have to do with us?_

Her answer came quickly, as Proffessor McGonagall continued in her attempt to dissuade Dumbledore. "Albus...the changes you are implying...to do this...we would be seen! Exactly what you have always said we must _avoid_!"

"Now, Minerva, how can one see oneself when one has not yet been born?"

Most of the room let out a collective gasp, _He want to change time? He has a Time Turner?_

"You can't!" Proffessor McGonagall gasped, looking absolutely horrified.

"I think the plan is brilliant..". Moody said gruffly, limping up to the knot of teachers gathered around the desk. "...But..shouldn't you be asking them if they _want _to help?"

"Certainly!" Dumbledore nodded, then turned his eyes on the four students who stood or sat gaping in various states of confusion. "Would you four be interested on going on a mission for the Order?"

"This is no ordinary 'mission'." Proffessor Snape scoffed, "You suggest these...inexperienced children change time so profoundly? I doubt the Weasley twins will do anything other than cause trouble!"

"Oh, you would be amazed how much even a small change can ripple time." Dumbledore said, his characteristic twinkle fully restored. "If you wish, you can certainly travel with them--although you will understandably not retain your ability to dock points."

Proffessor Snape snorted, "_Please._ You know very well I cannot go anymore than you could."

"Perhaps." Dumbledore nodded, "But if you feel up to the challenge of it all, I certainly will not stop you."

"Proffessor Dumbledore, sir..." Hermione spoke up finally, unable to contain her curiousity, "Do you...do you have a Time Turner?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, Miss Granger...a Time Turner causes physical damage to travellers if used to go back more than a few weeks."

"Then...what?"

Dumbledore gave a slight, thoughtful, frown. "You are familiar with Portkeys, I see? As you know, you must choose a very specific place to arrive--much like Apparation--or you could find yourself in a very unpleasant situation."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, which is why the creation and use of Portkeys is so regulated."

"Well...there is also another, optional, parameter. It is one that the commonly used '_Portus_' spell does not include spell does not include." He said, smiling, "That parameter, if you have not guessed, is Time."

The Weasleys' jaws dropped to the floor.

_Time? Of course! Why didn't I think of it?_ Her heart quickened as her mind processed the information. _We can do it! With whatever he has planned, we can really bring them back!_

"I'll do it!" the Twins said simultaniously, Ginny gave an energetic nod.

"But what will we have to do? When will we be able to come back?"

"Ah, I believe your goals will be simple...you must ensure two things One: That all four of the Mauraders are alive to present day--yes all _four_--and Two: That Pettigrew does _not _become a Death Eater, and betray his friends."

"And how are we supposed to do _that?_" Fred snapped, "He was a dirty rat!"

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, raising a pleading hand, "I do not believe that is true...and I believe you will know how to do what you must, when the time comes."

"Proffessor, you did not answer me completely..." Hermione said softly, anxiety growing into a knot in her throat, "How will we get to know when to come back, and how will we do it?"

"It is simple, Miss Granger." he said, smiling, "Each one of us Proffessors will give you an item, when that item glows blue, you may utter the password, and be returned."

"What is the password?"

"Something that is the same now as it is then." he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Now, you must realize the spell will only recognize each individual password once."

He pulled out two items from his desk. One item was a set of strange silver scales, the other a pair of purple gloves. "These magical scales will allow you to travel to the past--these gloves will take you back."

He looked expectantly at the other teachers.

Moody grunted, "I did pick up a new sneak-o-scope last year..."

Proffessor McGonagall shuffled through her robes a minute, then produced a ruby ring, which she placed on the desk next to the sneak-o-scope and gloves. Snape simply scowled down at the collection of items for a full minute, before Dumbledore cleared his throat politely. Muttering several profanities, he plunged a fist into his robes, and flung a crumpled piece of paper onto the table.

"Now...there is one last thing I want to make sure you know." Dumbledore said, turning to look directly at her, "If this works...no one will remember this timeline...no one who did not mean you in the past will remember you. No one. In other words, this timeline will cease to exist to all but you four...family...friendships...all will be severed. Is that acceptable?"

Hermione felt her heart constrict in her chest. _Cease to exist? Then Harry...Ron...Mom...Dad...No one will remember me?_

She shook her head slightly, "So...either let them die...or..."

"Actually...it is _possible _that only one or two of you could do it." Dumbledore corrected, "So your memories would be adjusted as well, and they would still remember you."

She shook her head. _So...I could stay...Fred, George, or Ginny could do it...I could forget I ever saw everything I cared about lying in ruins...but...then I would forget about Fred, George, and Ginny, too...and they would be forgotten by everyone..._

There was only one choice. _I'm the only one who can do this...the only one who has no right to stay...even if it means I lose him forever, at least it means he'll be alive..._

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

**CH end**

* * *

**AN: **Ah. Actually Hermione's hair is more auburn than red, but whatever...

Thanks to Mugglenet for the Portkey idea! . So, any theories on who the 'spy' was? It will be revealed later, of course.

Yes, I did try to slip in a microscopic amount of SS/HG in this chapter, but I do have an excuse! I mean, she _is _his student, he's not a sadist!

-Yusagi Sombermoon


	3. Guardian Charm

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

AN:Alrighty then...the last portion of this was written VERY late at night...so...yeah. The song is 'Where ever you will go'(I think) from The Calling

_

* * *

_

_Infitiulus Rememdium_

**Chapter 3:_ Guardian Charm_**

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you _

There was only one decision, she did not have the right to force others to be forgotten...after all, Harry had never bothered to look past Ginny or that Chang girl.

"I'll do it." she said with a determined frown, "Fred, George, and Ginny lost much more than me."

"No!" Fred yelled suddenly, "I'm not letting anyone else save my parents _for_ me! Besides, I've moved out already anyway."

"We go together everywhere." George said firmly, "Hermione...you and Ginny can stay, the two of us can do it ourselves."

"No!" she heard Ginny speak simultaneously as she did.

"I'd never be so selfish!" she snapped, "Besides, there is no way I'll forget you two! What would school have been like without you?"

"I refuse to forget about you!" Ginny cried, "You are my two favorite brothers, and I won't let you both risk everything alone!"

"Then it is decided." Dumbledore said, as the twins opened their mouths to protest, "All four of you shall attempt. If I may say so, it _does_ greatly increase your chances with four people than with two."

"But, sir! Not Ginny!" Fred insisted.

"She's-"

"-Too young?" Dumbledore said, cutting George short, "Funny, I do believe I heard Minerva say that just earlier."

The twins stared open mouthed at him for several seconds, before snapping their mouths shut, and sulking in silence.

"As I said, four." Dumbledore nodded, then inclined his head to the four assorted items arranged on his desk, "Please, choose one each. Be sure to keep it on your person at all times while you are in the past..although the Unloseable Charm will take care of that."

"Why? What do they do?" Hermione found herself saying, "Why not give us four lemon drops, or something? Why one from each teacher here?"

"Ah, well...Lemon Drops get sticky after awhile." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah? But why not four items from you, or something?" Fred asked suspiciously, walking up next to her.

"Because I don't have enough power to protect all four of you." He said, eyes twinkling. At their blank looks, he elaborated, "Each items serves as a sort of connector. When you travel through time the spell will take you to the owner of the item. While you are there, it will also provide a kind of protection for you."

"Protection?" What he was saying had piqued her interest, as she had been researching a similar sounding spell.

"Yes...it is...somewhat hard to explain..." he said, frowning slightly, "It will grant out own magical abilities and knowledge in desperate defensive situations--possibly more in certain cases."

_So...the power of four powerful witches and wizards...one for each of us...but how will we decide who gets what?_

"We will allow those in order eldest to youngest to choose." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling suspiciously, "I do believe you were born about a minute before-hand, correct?"

He looked over at Fred.

"Er, yeah." Fred mumbled, eyeing the items carefully, "Gives you the defensive ability of the witch or wizard?"

"Yes. Their skills, talent, experience...anything necessary."

Hermione stared down at the items in silence as Fred agonized over whether to choose Dumbledore's, which were Purple gloves, or Moody's, which was a super-sneak-o-scope.

_So...Gloves, a toy, a ring, and a crumpled bit of paper...every one holds the power of a master witch or wizard...Dumbledore's one of the most powerful wizards to ever live, and I remember Harry once mentioning he was a Master Legimens and Occlumens. Moody is a legendary Auror, and probably has a few Mastery certificates I don't know about...Professor McGonagall is a Transfiguration Master, and Professor Snape is a Potions Master, Occlumens Master, and likely fairly good at the Dark Arts._ she frowned, _Fred and George will likely split up Dumbledore and Moody..._

"Alright, I was _so_ tempted by the sneak-o-scope, but I have too many already, so I choose...these gloves!" Fred said in a dramatic way.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, and waved his wand over the gloves, muttering an incoherent spell under his breath. When Fred grabbed the purple gloves, both he and the object flashed a brilliant red for a moment.

"Whoa!" Fred blinked, staring over at Dumbledore, "What was that?"

"The Guardian Charm." Dumbledore explained, "It creates a connection with the Guardian...meaning the emotions and sensations that one feels will be transferred to the other."

"Oh! So is _that_ why my-"

He gave a slight cough, and continued with a somewhat roguish smile, "Of course, those _particular_ affects neither cross time, nor do they affect someone _before_ they cast the Charm."

George looked like a child who had just been told he could have anything he wanted in Honeydukes. "Oh, I _have_ to have the Sneak-o-scope!"

The younger twin pounced on the enhanced toy almost before Dumbledore completed the Charm. He and the spinning top flashed yellow. George's eyes widened in surprise a moment, and then a huge grin split his face.

"Oh, weird! _That's_ what it feels like!"

Moody grunted, "You get used to it."

"Hopefully they will not need to." Dumbledore said, then looked over at her, "It is your choice, Miss Granger."

Her eyes fell on the two remaining items, and she chewed her lip slightly in apprehension. _Two Professors...I really respect Professor McGonagell, and I've always been good at Transfiguration, and a ring would sure be nicer than that tatty crumpled note...on the other hand, Professor Snape has a much wider range of skills...what if I really needed an antidote? Or if I was being interrogated by a Death Eater? And a note would more easily remain concealed an inconspicuous than a ring._ she gave a frustrated sigh, _but I don't _want_ to be 'connected' or whatever to him!_

Out of the corner of her vision, she noticed Ginny steal a hopeful glance at the ruby ring placed on the table by Professor McGonagall. Ginny's brown eyes flashed up to her own a moment, and then the red-haired girl gave a resigned sigh.

_Ginny wants the ring...naturally...I can imagine Ron's reaction if he knew one of us had to entrust ourselves to Professor Snape..._ her heart gave a twinge at the memory of her red-haired friend, but she angrily stomped it down, _No! This is not the time to think about that! He's not your friend anymore...Alright...I have no choice but to take the paper...it's the best one to choose anyway...versatile_

She gave a sigh, and stepped forward, "I'll...take that crumpled...thing."

"Oh, such a _noble_ sacrifice of you." Professor Snape sneered.

As she picked up the paper, it turned a very unsuprising flash of green. She was unprepared for the sensation that accompanied it, however. It felt like she was flying at top speed toward the Potions Master that stood a few feet away from her.

She was watching herself a few feet away, saw herself jump in shock, and clamp a hand over her forearm. It was strange, at one moment her arm throbbed so painfully that she was sure someone had broken it...but at the same, it did not. She had a somewhat blank expression on her face, staring straight ahead.

She felt something like pity for the girl--was it her or not?--the other idiots in the room goggled at her, one of the troublemaking twins was tapping her on her shoulder. Complete moron.

These children thought they knew sorrow? They thought they knew _loss_?

_**Do you MIND?**_

Hermione blinked, and looked over at Fred, who was now waving a hand in front of her face. "What?"

"You zoned out! Is it that bad?"

"Uh...no..."

She felt herself reddening, and looked away. Right into the scowling face of the Potions Master. She glared back at him, and looked at Dumbledore.

_Jeez. Sorry, you old scrooge! As if I would voluntarily go into YOUR mind!_

_**I notice no one ELSE had your little 'occurrence'.**_

She jumped in surprise, _How did you do that?_

She could feel him roll his eyes, _**What's this? The know-it-all is clueless? How priceless.**_

She found herself glaring as Ginny picked up the ring, and flashed blue, _Oh, go away!_

_**Most unfortunately, I cannot.**_ She was not sure if it was her or him that scowled, _**Until you leave, we'll both be stuck here. Next time I suggest you choose your Guardian more wisely.**_

_Yeah right. Now I'm glad I didn't leave you to Ginny!_ she sniffed, _That poor, innocent girl, you would probably have mind-raped her or something._

_**What?**_ His 'voice' was deadly soft, which could only mean that he was furious beyond the point of screaming.

_Oh, don't even think about intimidating me!_ she frowned in irritation as Dumbledore cast Unloseable Charms, and his enhanced version of Portus. _You can't do anything to me in front of Dumbledore!_

_**Oh really?**_ There was a few moments of silence, where she could only feel a raging fury boiling in him._**How pathetic. Mooning over that Potter, when he was chasing every girl BUT you. Of course, you obviously have terrible tastes, with that schoolgirl crush you had on Black.**_

Her face was turning a brighter shade of pink with every word he sent, _**And to think...you gave that Weasley girl ADVICE on how to cement her position in his eyes...leaving you so alone and noble...how utterly pathetic.**_

She could sense his suppressed, malicious, mirth. She could feel her anger growing at his mocking sneer, but she could not let it carry her away. Harry had told her before that the key to Occlumency--a guarding of your mind against invasion--was calm control. Of course, this situation was likely different than Occlumency was often used for, but she had to try. If he found out some of her more private memories--especially from her last year--for all of the two minutes she would be forced to live with him he would make her life a living hell.

_**Trying to hide things? Don't even bother. I would have had to be blind not to notice...silly little girl**_

She felt blood drain from her face as Dumbledore muttered an incantation over the silver scales they would use to travel to the past. _I don't know what you're talking about! Get out of my head!_

_**You are the one invading mine. I would enjoy only too much your absence. How I tire of your girlish, dirty, little fantasies.**_

_What!_

Before she even processed what she was doing, she spun around and jabbed an accusing finger at him. "_How dare you! How dare you_ just...just..._prance around_ and--"

"I was hoping..." Dumbledore said suddenly, frowning, "That the two of you could get along for five minutes. It seems I was being overly optimistic."

Hermione flushed slightly, and her eyes fell to the ground, "Sorry..."

He smiled slightly, and shook his head. "No matter...come, the Portal Key is ready. The Charm has been set so that you must simply do the same thing you would do to activate any normal Portkey."

"When exactly will we be arriving, and where?"

"Exactly nineteen years ago." he replied, placing the scales on the table, "I believe I was in this office today, nineteen years ago...so that is where you will appear--and do give those scales back to 'me'."

"O-of course!" Fred nodded, snapping to attention.

"And only I can take them out of the office, so there is no point in attempting deceit."

The twins looked dumbfounded, "How could you say such things? We're innocent!"

Dumbledore gave them twinkly eyes a moment, before speaking. "Of course. Now please gather around this."

_**You know, the best part about this is that I won't have to remember any of you four.**_

_Has it occurred to you that you may die as a consequence to the time modifications?_

_**Oh, I don't think so.**_

"On three." Dumbledore said, handing them the scales, "One..."

_At least, after this, there will be no reason for me to have to see YOU again. In fact, 'you' won't even exist anymore._

"Two."

_**Shall I suddenly wish to redeem myself, then? Confess my deepest, darkest sins? Oh, then I should say...that it was all simple guesswork. Apparently you are exactly as shallow as I thought.**_

In the second it took for Dumbledore to say three, it seemed time slowed to a fraction of its normal speed.

She felt her face go red, and she whirled toward her insufferable 'Guardian', ready to tell him off again. She felt something roughly grab her wrist and yank it toward the Portal Key as the others reached for it. She looked wide-eyed up from the hand forcing her to touch the Portal Key, to angry onyx eyes.

The beginnings of an insult were forming in her mind as she was jerked away. The world faded, and for several seconds she found herself tumbling through darkness with the three Weasleys. Moments later, the four of them fell unceremoniously into the Headmaster's Office.

_**SSSSCCCCCCSSSSSS**_

The four remaining occupants of the room stared at one another in silence for an indeterminable amount of time.

"...Why hasn't anything changed?" Minerva McGonagall said finally.

"Due to a time dilation effect of our connection to the items, we will not experience a change for a few minutes." Dumbledore replied, smiling.

"So then, you know who it was, don't you?" Moody growled, eyeing the old man.

"Oh yes. But I did not think it necessary for them to learn. They cannot directly affect that."

"Who did this, Albus?" Minerva asked, raising a prim eyebrow.

"Percy Weasley." At her shocked gasp, he continued, "He did not realize his fiance, Miss Clearwater, was a Death Eater."

"I _tried_ to warn him." Severus Snape said, with a hint of a smirk, "But _apparently_ I wasn't _trustworthy_."

"I can't imagine why anyone would assume _that_ Severus." Minerva scoffed.

"Do you think they'll find out?" Moody grunted. His magical eye was watching Hogwarts for any changes.

"They might." Dumbledore glanced down at his watch, "Ah! Our time is almost up!"

"In that case..." Minerva said with a sly smile, "I must commend you, Severus, for your lightning-fast reaction time. If not for you, Miss Granger would not have made it through time...and the two of you would be stuck together forever."

The man only sneered in response.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go _

* * *

AN:So I had some fun with the HG/SS interaction here...well, that'll be pretty much the last of it for awhile...

I wish I could use this Guardian Charm more...maybe another fanfic, as it is I'm not sure its potential will be fully realized in this fic.

-Yusagi Sombermoon


	4. Planning

disclaimer: I do NOT own HP peeps. XD

AN: Argh, had some difficulty with the song this time, bleargh. But this is part two, you could say...totally different from the first three chapters I hope.

* * *

_Infitiulus Rememdium_

**Chapter 4:_ Planning_**

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
_

It was not the most graceful of landings. Of course, travelling by Portkey never yeilded the most dignifying results. Fortunately, there did not seem to be anyone to see it. Despite the fact that Dumbledore had told them his younger self would be somewhere in the office, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Regardless, the four quickly untangled themselves, and fanned out through the large office. He had to be somewhere in the office, otherwise the item would not have taken them there. Frustratingly, the officehad many hiding places.

"And who are you four?" His voicesounded just as Hermione remembered it at the welcoming feast in her first year, light and mirthful. It held a trace of concernor curiousity, but he did not sound angered in the leastat the pre-term arrival of several strange teenagers.

When she turned toward him, he wore his customary half-amused smile, as he stood on the top of the flight of steps next to Fawkes. She barely suppressed a relieved sigh, they had truly made it to the past!

"Headmaster sir, I know this is going to be hard to believe..." she said, taking a breath.

"But we're from the future-" Fred said, stepping forward.

"-Nineteen years, infact-" George chimed in.

"-And what's rich is that you sent us here!"

Dumbledore stared down at them with a neutral expression for a few moments, and then proceeded down the stairs, a slight smile on his face. "I believe you, I think...those scales you hold...there is only one set in the world, and I have them in my desk."

"Really? What do they do?"

"They weigh wool."

Fred and George stared at him as if he were wearing pink-and-purple polka-dots on his robe.

"If you would please put it on the table?"

Fred jumped so quickly to put it down, it almost looked as if it had erupted in flames. Dumbledore's smile widened slightly at Fred's reaction, and walked up to the small table, drawing his wand and aiming at the silver instrument before him.

"_Inflammo_!" A jet of flame burst from the tip and enveloped the item in a raging fire. Soon, the item was little more than a silver puddle on the desk.

He turned twinkling blue eyes back at them, "Now, tell me everything, please."

Hermione gave a tired nod, and sat next to the Weasleys. The four took turns speaking, while he sat back and listened attentively, only speaking occasionally to encourage them. Between the four of them, and his steady, all-knowing gaze, Hermione found herself revealing much more than she had intended--the Order, Voldemort, Harry, everything.

Dumbledore was silent for a few minutes after they finished their accounts, most likely in deep contemplation, before finally speaking. "And you intend to improve your timeline by working on things here?"

"Yes. It was _your _idea."

"Ah, well. How can I argue with myself?" he gave a slight chuckle, "However, if you tell anyone else the truth, you will likely impede your mission, rather than help it. We shall have to call you exchange students--from America."

"But I don't know America!" Fred whined, "Why not France?"

"Because you cannot speak French."

"How would you know?" Fred pouted, looking guilty.

"Age brings wisdom, I have heard." Dumbledore said with his sure, fatherly smile, "Now, you say you are all from the same house?"

Hermione nodded, "Gryffindor."

"Oh...Headmaster..?" Fred said, standing, "What year are the Ma-er-James and Sirius in?"

"They will be starting their sixth." his eyes twinkled madly at Fred's crestfallen look, "However...as 'I' told you four to keep track of them--and they are a difficulkt bunch to keep track of--I was hoping you four would be willing to become sixth years regardless of your current age?"

"But I haven't got my O.W.L.s!" Ginny gasped.

"Perfectly fine...America doesn't have O.W.L.s."

"Well...as much as I loathe going back to school..." Fred sighed.

"...It's not as if we have the Weaslet's Wizard Wheezes anymore..." George mulled.

" A true tragedy." Fred wiped an invisible tear from his eye, "But it is a worthy sacrifice to protect those noble Mauraders!"

"Yeah right!" Hermione scoffed, "You mean _meet _the Mauraders!"

"Are you kidding?" Fred looked affronted.

"After what they've done, we _owe _this to them!" George said, frowning.

"You may room in the Gryffindor dorms. I shall give the teachers your cover story." Dumbledore said, standing, "The password is Red Wine, but for now it is best that you Floo there--the house elves will bring you up food...until the term begins and we can give you a proper introduction to class and staff."

Handing them a bowl of Floo powder, he smile and walked out of the office. The four travelers stood in silence for a few moments after the door closed behind the Headmaster before Hermione finally walked over to the fireplace, and took a fistful of Floo powder from the bowl.

"Well then...we should go, in case he brings back any teachers."

The Weasleys nodded, and walked up beside her as she threw the Floo powder in the fire, "Gryffindor common room!"

There was the familiar spinning sensation, and she found herself standing in the Gryffindor common room. Rand and gold tapestries and variousdecorations adorned the room, plush red couches and chair were arrianged conveniently around tables and the fireplace. There were glosy wooden tables, and chatty portraits, and a ghost reading in the corner...the room looked exactly as it would nineteen years from then.

Ginny gave her a feeble smile, "I can't believe I got to skip my O.W.L.s!"

Hermione frowned, and rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to the Headmaster to see how you might get them done...you really need those to get a job!"

"Obviouly not in America!"

The laughter of the twins interrupted their conversation, "So _that's _what it was!"

"What was?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..uh...nothing." Fred mumbled.

"Just an itch..." George mumbled

"An itch?"

"Yeah, nothing important." Fred nodded.

"Oh! You're talking about when you took those gloves?" Ginny said, face brightening.

"Er..yeah."

"Well for me, I didn't have a lot of time, but Professor McGonagall showed me what it was like to be a cat!" Ginny said excitedly, eyes gleaming, "It was so amazing! Maybe I'll become an Animagus, too!"

"Yeah? Well Moody was showing me some cool tricks he used against Death Eaters!" George said, "Albeit, I don't know most of the curses he used, but..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on a couch in the far corner, as the three Weasleys chattered on and on about their thrilling experiences with the Guardian Charm.

_I've got no room to complain...it was my choice...I could be there instead of Ginny...but nooo...I had to take that stupid paper. _She recalled the words of her so-called 'Guardian', _He called me pathetic...that I was wrapped up in always being the one who made the noble sacrifice...that I was so busy trying to garner everyone's respect and admiration I didn't realize I never got any..._

She groaned softly and dropped her face into her hands, _I can't believe he was actually right...well...no more, my old reality is gone, and so is the old Hermione Granger...from now on I'm going to make sure I'm not the only one making sacrifices around here._

Ginny's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Umm...so..did _you _learn anything interesting, Hermione?"

"Oh yes! I'm a bloody Potions Mistress now!" she snapped,glaringup at the red haired girl, "Why, he showed me all kinds of illegal potions in the five minutes we had...and showed me oh-sp-many Dark hexes! Heck, we even roasted marshmellows!"

By the timew she was finished, the twins were watching her with bemused smiles, and Ginny was gaping open mouthed at her.

"S-Sorry, Hermione..." Ginny mumbled, blushing, "It...it was really great of you to take that paper instead...I don't know what I would do if...if..."

"If what?" she sniffed, waving a dismissive hand at the red-head, "It's not like he'd attack you. I took it because he was the better of the two candidates for Guardians. Professor Mcgonagall is only a Transfiguration Mistress, as flashy and fun as I'm sure that is, Professor Snape's skills are much more practical and varied."

"Hey...actually..." Fred said, smiling.

"...He's not actually our 'Professor' anymore..." George nodded, leaning over the back of the couch.

"...Nor _will _he likely ever be again..."

"...heck, technically he never _was_!"

Hermione frowned up at them, "So?"

"'So'...we don't have to call him 'Professor' or 'sir' anymore!" Fred said with a huge grin.

"And he can't dock points for it!"

"Infact..."

"Since he's around our age anyway..." George shrugged innocently.

"Oh no you can't!" Hermione snapped, standing, "He may not be Professor anymore, but you are not even _close _to being on a first-name basis with him!"

The twins looked crestfallen.

"And, if he's a Prefect, he _can indeed _dock points!"

It seemed as if someone had stolen away all of the blood from the three Weasleys.

It was Ginny who spoke first, "I hadn't thought that...that snarky little..."

"Point deducting psycho, would still be about to ravage our houses." Fred finished, frowning.

"That's it! I'm teaming up with the Mauraders!" George announced, "Strike pre-emptively! For our safety!"

"Give me a break, you would have teamed up anyway." Hermione rolled her eyes, "And you will do no such thing."

"Excuse me?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are here to fix things. We protect and keep together the Mauraders." she said, giving what she hoped was a firm frown, "First things first, we stop their bullying!"

Fred sighed, "Hermione, how is harmless--"

"_Harmless_!" she snapped, jumping to her feet, "Even when they supposedly 'calmed down', do you know who they _persisted _in attacking?"

"A greasy bat?"

"A _Death Eater!_"

Ginny gave a shudder, "Do you think he already is one...?"

"He was probably _born _one." George scowled.

"_George!_" Hermione yelled, stomping her foot, "That's _exactly _what I'm talking about! Whould you _quit _it! Don't forget what he's done in _our _time!"

"You mean dock points for breathing too loudly?"

"_You know what I mean!_" Hermione advanced on the twin with an accusing finger, "I've had enough! For five years I've heard how evil he is, and how he is mysteriously behind every plot to steal _candy_! Not _once, _not even _partially _have you or Ron _ever _been right!"

Ginny winced at the name of her late brother, but the twins seemed unfazed.

"Maybe it's because he acts like he would!" Fred sniffed.

"Have you ever considered that maybe his snarky aditude is because everyone has alwaystreated him like the bad guy!" she wanted nothing more than to send a few curses at the twins to get her point across, but she was worried they might be strong enough to activate their Guardian Charms, "How would _you _like to be treated like the source of all evil? I don't know about you, but _I _could only take it so long before I snapped!"

Fred chuckled, "My mother blames _everything _on us!"

"She has reason to, she's usually right--unlike you!" Hermione insisted, "And that is an entirely different matter, she blames mischeif on you, not homicidal plots to rule the universe!"

"Wow. Who said he did _that_?"

"When we were at Grimmauld Place, Ron blurted it out once, and Sirius made it a standing joke during Order meetings."

The twins gave her incredulous looks, "How would you know that?"

She put on a sly smile and shrugged, "Well...the Headmaster _said _we'd gain the knowledge of our Guardians when we needed it."

The twins seemed not to know whether to be interested or scared, watching her with a wary eye as she passed them, walking toward the dorms.

"I'm going to get some rest, see you!" she called over her shoulder as she ascended the steps, then added in a whisper through clenched teeth, "Gits."

_Honestly, Dumbledore said we'd gain such knowledge only in _self defense_, not so we could brag! I overheard Ron saying it to Sirius, and Tonks joked about it with me_.She sighed as she fell into hercustomary bed, it was just as soft s it had been in the future_, I can't believe I'm going to see James Potter...and I'll get to see Sirius again!_

"Let's promise not to let any of them die this time...ever." Ginny said out of nowhere, she had to have slipped in right after Hermione laid down.

Hermione gave a soft smile as she closed her eyes, "Yes...this timeeveryone stays happy."

"...You know..." Ginny said after a minute, "They_ do _understand, even if they pretend not to."

"Do they? I don;t think they do." Hermione said flatly, looking over at the red-head, "There is only one reason we're here. Maybe each of us has a different goal, The Order, The Burrow, The Mauraders,Harry...whoever, everything we do here has to be for them."

"I do."intense brown eyesturned toward her, "I'lldo anything for them, I'll do everything."

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

* * *

AN: Argh, I'd like to point out, that I know from personal experience, that you can only take being called the bad guy over and over and over and over now matter _what you do _for so long, until you finally say 'You know what? Let me _show you _'evil'!' /sigh/

The song is, of course, 'Everything I do' by Bryan Adams

-Yusagi Sombermoon


	5. Welcome Feast

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own HP

An:Alrighty, I'm somewhat giddy about this chapter, because we finally meet the Mauraders! I just hope I get them right.

_

* * *

_

_Infitiulus Rememdium_

**Chapter 5: _Welcome Feast_**

_The whole world's broke and it ain't worth fixing  
It's time to start all over, make a new beginning  
There's too much fighting, too little understanding  
It's time to stop and start all over  
Make a new beginning_

Saturday passed by in a blur, the headmaster had brought up books so that Hermione could cram in some pre-term studying, and Ginny could give herself a crash-course for fifth year--crash meaning two mornings and an evening of solid studying in every 'Complete guide to 5th year' book located in Hogwarts.

Fred and George busied themselves with tinkering, trying to start up a new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione heard them at one point discussing how they might get the Maurader's help.

"Shouldn't you change your last names?" she asked, looking up from her lunch, late Sunday afternoon, "Wouldn't 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' be somewhat obvious?"

"Nahh...you forget we're a pureblood family." Fred smiled.

"Meaning our family is absurdly huge." George nodded.

"Besides, there aren't any Weasleys here to recognize it."

She shrugged and stood up, "We only have a few hours before the students arrive, I'm going to try to get some more studying in."

"Big surprise there." Fred snorted.

"Colossal." George nodded.

Hermione glared at the twins a minute before continuing, "And you should try to finish studying, too, Ginny."

"No way...I've read more about advanced potions, obscure charms, and superfluous runes in two days than I had previously in a lifetime!"

"Ginny, America may not have O.W.L.s, but you still need to have the knowledge of a fifth year graduate."

"Ah, sixth year is just a review of fifth!" Fred laughed.

"So says a school _dropout_!"

"You're just jealous because we escaped Umbridge and you didn't."

"I am _not_! I could have walked out at any time, but I _didn't_!" Hermione snapped, "I'm _serious_ about my schooling!"

"And so are we." George sniffed, "Which is why we couldn't let a complete dunderhead like Umbridge teach us!"

"You let all the _other_ teachers teach you--including the Death Eater!"

"Now, you have to admit, fake-Moody had style." Fred said, frowning.

"And he only really wanted to do Harry in, so it wasn't like we were in danger or anything." George shrugged.

At Hermione's death glare, Fred quickly moved on, "And Quirrel wasn't that bad until Harry arrived and he got possessed."

"Of course, Lupin was bloody brilliant."

"Now, Lockheart was a total git, and I wouldn't try one thing he tried to 'teach'--even if he _had_ bothered to teach Defense against the Dark Arts instead of Lockheart 101."

"But he wasn't difficult to get around." George said with a smile.

"We just played exploding snap with Jordan in the back, and told him they were autographed by him."

"And he never checked?" Ginny looked dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, but Lee Jordan charmed them to look like they had his signature on them!"

"Amazing..."

"It is _not_, Ginny." Hermione frowned at the twins, "You'd better set a _good_ example for the Mauraders and actually listen in class this time!"

"Yeah, yeah...gotta keep them together and healthy by making them follow the rules and study and all that rot..." Fred rolled his eyes.

"You two just don't understand what we're doing!" she growled, "This isn't a vacation or some fun little game we're playing! We have _one_ chance to get this right, if we screw this up, _everyone_ dies!"

"No, Hermione, we _do_ understand." Fred had a deadly serious frown on his face, "We just think there's a different way..."

"Oh, and what way is that?"

George shrugged, and smiled, "Can't tell you that, Hermione...you just stick to your plan, and we'll do ours."

"And you, Ginny?" Hermione turned toward the red head, "What's your 'plan'?"

"I don't know yet, I think I'll get to know the Mauraders before trying to manipulate their relationships and destinies."

"_Fine_!" Hermione growled, throwing her hands up in the arm and stalking off to her table full of books.

_Looks like I'm the _only one_ doing anything again!_

**SSSSCCCCCCSSSSSS**

Night came swiftly, and soon they stood before the collected students of 1977. Despite the Sorting Ceremony, the eyes of two hundred students from all years peered curiously up at them alone. Near the end of the Gryffindor table sat a boy who had to be James Potter. Messy black hair and a lanky frame, only minor details differed him from Harry. His face was somewhat longer, and gray eyes watched interestedly through thick glasses, rather than the exotic emerald his son would have.

Sitting all around him were the other three Mauraders. Directly next to him sat a man whose eyes sparkled with mischief, and whose almost shoulder-length hair was mussed with a casual elegance than complemented his untidy and relaxed uniform. His uniform was the polar opposite of the neatly pressed suit worn by the young man across from him whose blue eyes stared up with an intense fascination through honey-brown hair. Next to the honey-bown haired one sat a plump young man you glanced about the hall nervously, trying to figure out how he should act. His hair was straw colored, and his watery brown eyes were wide with confusion. His button nose was almost non-existent on his round face, and he seemed to be trying to shrink into the crowd and disappear.

She smiled slightly, _James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter...the Mauraders._

Exotic green eyes caught her attention sitting a ways down the table from the boys. Reddish hair cascaded down her back, perfectly straight. Her shockingly beautiful eyes held a silent inquiry that could have been a direct copy of Harry's. Except that she was first. _Lily Evans...Harry said she did not start dating James until seventh year, so that explains why she's not sitting with him._

Dumbledore stood as the sorting hat ceremony finished, and motioned for silence. "As you may have noticed, we have four new students who are a bit older than we usually enroll..."

She frowned slightly, her pocket had felt hot for some time now, she was not sure why, as she had ceased carrying her D.A. coin when it had become pointless, and even if she still carried it, it would need Harry's coin to heat up.

"These are recent transfer students from America..." Dumbledore said, indicating with a sweep of his warms the three Weasleys and Hermione.

"I just thought of something..." Fred said out of the corner of his mouth, "Don't you think it'll be obvious we don't have American accents?"

"Nah, it's easy...just be really stiff and dry." George smirked back, and spoke in a deep, flat voice, "I cannot believe you have taken up the 'British accent'...how can you, a self respecting American, speak in such a way?"

"Uhh...no." Ginny frowned, "I'm not talking like that for who-knows-how-long."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on, have you never met Americans? They lose their accents fairly quickly when living with us...we can just say we got here a week ago."

"...And so, as their school closed down, these four who were on a vacation here decided to enroll!" Dumbledore smile, "We have, of course, already sorted them into Gryffindor, so...without further ado, I present Misters Fred and George Weasley, Miss Ginny Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger!"

Most of the hall erupted into applause, but as usual, many Slytherins remained seated. Hermione noticed suddenly that at some time during Dumbledore's speech, the heat disappeared. _Strange..._

"You may sit where you please..." his eyes twinkled knowlingly as he turned toward them, "...and the feast shall begin!"

Fred smirked and leaned over near Hermione to whisper in her ear, "You sit next to Harry..oops, did I say Harry? I meant James."

Hermione felt herself blush, and glared up at the twin, "I'll sit where I please!"

Of course, it was obvious that Dumbledore wished them to sit with the Mauraders, and they _were_ the ones waving most excitedly for them to sit. Even Peter seemed somewhat energetic."

"Hey, I'll sit next to Sirius..." Ginny mumbled, "Me on right, you on his left, then we can both pretend that silly little look-alike James doesn't exist."

Hermione laughed, "Sure...sandwich me between Sirius and James."

Ginny gave her a wicked smile, "You know you love it."

"We'll sit next to Remus and..." Fred said, nodding.

"Remus." George frowned stubbornly.

"George...remember what Dumbledore said."

George rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah...but I don't have to like him."

Splitting into pairs on either side of the table, they walked up to the Mauraders.

"Hey there!" James said, smiling and shaking her hand, "My name is James Potter, star Seeker for Gryffindor!"

"Yes, yes...whatever, Prongs." Sirius smirked, walking up and kissing her hand, "Name is Sirius Black...won't you two lovely ladies sit with us?"

Hermione flashed a smile at Ginny, and took a seat between the two men.

"My name is Remus Lupin...I'm a Gryffindor Prefect." Remus said with a polite smile, and offered her a handshake as the twins settled in on either side of him.

When she took his offered hand, he indicated Peter, who seemed to be shrinking away from George, "That's Peter Pettigrew, it's nice to meet you all."

George glared over at the chubby boy until Hermione kicked his shin. Giving her a glower, he spoke. "So, you four must be friends, right?"

"Yeah, from first year." Sirius said, smiling.

Hermione smile softly, _Just like Harry, Ron, and me..._

James glanced over in confusion, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing...just thinking of my old school."

"You mean Harry." Fred smirked, earning a glare from both her and Ginny.

"No...unlike you I do not think only of the opposite sex."

Fred and George looked affronted, "We do _not_ think only of women! We are far more concerned with bettering the wizarding world!"

"Hah!" Ginny laughed, "You mean reseaching new ways of pulling inventive pranks on unsuspecting wizards and witches!"

"Now, laughter is good for your health..." Sirius said with a sagely nod, "These two are doing a great service to our world."

"Exactly as I was going to say!" Fred laughed. He and George were positively beaming.

"I think we could become great friends..." James said with a mischievous smile.

"I hope so."

Hermione rolled her eyes, _Typical, they've forgotten once again why we're here...and poor Peter along with it._ She smiled over at Peter and deliberately changed the subject. "You haven't spoken at all...is it okay if I call you Peter?"

The boy's eyes widened in shock, as if he were stunned she had even spoken to him. He stared in silence for so long she was worried he would not answer, before finally speaking in a timid voice, "Y-yeah..you can if y-you like..."

"Ah...Peter's kind of shy, but we love him anyway!" James laughed, and reached across the table t give him a pat on the shoulder, "Don't we, Wormtail?"

"A-ahh...right..."

Sirius shook his head, "You know, Hermione, you remind me of another girl I know."

"You mean the red-head James keeps staring at?"

James turned a lovely shade of crimson as Sirius gave a barking laugh, "How did you guess?"

"Because she has reddish hair and looks bookish?" Ginny offered.

Remus laughed over his food, "Her name is Lily Evans...James is somewhat enamored with her, but she doesn't quite return his feelings."

"Moony, you truly are the _master_ of understatement." Sirius chuckled, "What he means to say, is that James is mad for Lily, but she happens to hate his guts, so his relationship is never going to happen."

"That's not true!" James snapped, "You'll see, Padfoot, I'll make her mine!"

Sirius snorted, "Yeah, the day you do _that_ is the day I snog ol' Snivellus!"

Hermione choked on her steak, and judging from the hacking and spluttering around the table near her, the Weasleys had, too.

"Do you know who he's talking about?" James asked curiously.

"N-no.." Hermione lied, wheezing, "but from his tone, it doesn't sound like he much fancies her or him."

"It is a 'he', and no, he certainly does not." Remus said.

"I prefer 'it'. _It's_ a greasy slimeball of a Slytherin." James scowled.

"Even so...am I missing something?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow, "You think he has a chance?"

"W-well...let's just say...you shouldn't..."Hermione started, through coughs.

"I mean..._really_ shouldn't." Fred nodded, punching his chest to clear his throat.

"O-kay..."Sirius said slowly, eyes narrowed, "I'll hug him and say Happy Christmas, then."

"No matter what day it is?" Remus asked with a small smile.

"Even if it's bloody Easter."

James got a huge smirk on his face and stood up, "That settles it! I'm doing it now!"

"It's your funeral, Prongs." Sirius said, rolling his eyes as James strode down the table to where Lily was sitting.

Hermione could not see well what was happening through Sirius and the other Gryffindors eating, but she heard indistinct shouting, and a very distinctive slap. Sirius burst into howls of laughter as a disgruntled James trudged back, angry red handprint on his cheek. The Twins and Ginny laughed along with Remus, and even Peter managed some timid chuckling.

"Laugh it up." James said sourly, "Just you wait, I'll do it tomorrow."

Sirius was fighting for breath, hunched over his food, and punching the table, "Yeah...j-just wait until tomorrow...she's _obviously_ about to crack!"

"Shut your trap, Padfoot." James snapped irritably.

"Maybe you're overbearing?" Hermione offered, remembering how Harry had said James had been much too arrogant until seventh year. "Ginny and I could help you..."

"No...that's okay, Sirius would never let it lie if I got tutorship to get a date with her..." James said with a smile, "But don't worry, I _will_ see him bid a Happy Christmas!"

She sighed, "You shouldn't have to lose a bet to bid someone Happy Christmas."

"You don't know Snivellus...look, he's over there." Sirius said, pointing over at the Slytherin table, "His personality is as nasty as his appearance."

Hermione spared Sirius a glare, before following his finger to the Slytherin table. Her throat caught as she met with glittering onyx eyes. Flat black hair, pale skin, hooked nose, it could only be one person.

He was watching her two table down with a scowl, apparently ignoring the two Slytherins trying to engage him in conversation.

It was then that she realized her pocket was once again burning.

_We can break the cycle - we can break the chain  
We can start all over - in the new beginning  
We can learn, we can teach  
We can share the myths the dream the prayer  
The notion that we can do better  
Change our lives and paths  
Create a new world and _

_Start all over  
Start all over  
Start all over  
Start all over_

**CH END**

* * *

AN: I don't do eye colors...lol, I hope I remembered their eyes right. Also, I know James is a Chaser in the books, but in the movies they say he's a Seeker, and I like Harry following in his father's footsteps like that, so... 

A song that seems almost fitting for a theme song, Tracy Chapman, New beginning

No bashing on poor Peter...I like the little pipsqueak, I feel sorry for him...

-Yusagi Sombermoon


	6. Doubt

Disclaimer. Fictional. Nonprofit. Borrowed.

**Author's Note:** Oddly, it seems I somehow missed uploading this chapter up here when I wrote it a while back. This is probably the story most likely to be continued, as it's one of my favorites. A note to be aware of however: I have dropped all pre-planned ships from this fic. I don't want them weighing down my possibilities. I'm not saying they _won't_ happen, and you can still count on a James/Lily, but I make no other promises.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Doubt**

_Is it worth it?  
You gotta wonder  
No sane person  
Would say it was_

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, and flashed a reassuring smile to Remus, who was frowning in concern. James was going on about his plans for the year, discussing pranks animatedly with the twins.

She could still feel her pocket burning. _I don't understand...it doesn't make sense. There's nothing in there! Just some coin and bits of parchment!_ It occurred to her as plainly as the sun in the sky. _The note! _His_ note! The charm! But how...? Professor Dumbledore said it wouldn't affect their past selves! What...can he hear my thoughts?_

The dark-haired boy gave no indication that he heard her thoughts. Not a smirk, not a scowl, not even a flicker of confusion. _All right....calm yourself. The Headmaster specifically said _those_ effects wouldn't cross time. But....what effects _are_ there?_

"You all right?" Sirius' voice broke through her thoughts, as he shook her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Sirius...just...thinking."

"James here asked you what you thought about his master plan."

She blinked over at him. "Plan?"

The twins frowned, but Sirius only laughed. "You and Moony are going to get along just fine."

James laughed, Peter gave a nervous chuckle, and Remus smiled. The twins seemed distracted enough by this to turn their attention away from her, laughing. She would have to remember to thank Sirius later.

"So, why don't I show you ladies where you'll be sleeping for the next nine months?" Sirius offered briskly.

"Nine-and-a-half." Ginny corrected, amusement lacing her tone. "And we already know where they are."

He frowned. "I supposed you've already seen the grounds, then?"

The twins exchanged wry glances, before chiming in unison, "You could say that."

James spoke up, then. "So, you two...you're twins?"

"Oi!" Fred--if she remembered correctly which twin had sat to the left of Remus--looked genuinely offended. "Not _you_, too!"

"We're _cousins_." George made a weary sigh.

"Honestly, we don't look _that_ alike."

James seemed at a loss for words in the few moments before Ginny gave a snort of laughter, mumbling something about 'identical'.

"So..." Sirius ventured, as the twins' ensuing laughter died down. "Speaking of cousins...don't I have a few Weasley cousins?"

"Do you?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Grandad married an American witch." Fred replied with a shrug.

"Decided to move out there to be with her."

"Bit of a nutter, really."

"_Fred!_" Ginny snapped.

Hermione laughed with the rest of them, but her thoughts drifted. _Mum and Dad...they'll never even know they had a daughter...never know about this world..._

_...I wonder if I'll ever be a sister._

An entirely new lump was forming in her throat as she stood up. "I think I'll go and turn in."

"Hermione?"

She smiled bravely at Ginny. "Really, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Ginny did not appear convinced, but nodded anyway. "You know, I think I'll turn in too..."

"_Ginny--_"

The red haired girl's eyebrows arched. "Hermione?"

Hermione frown for a few moments. _Can't you get the message that I want to be alone, Ginny?_ She sighed. "Well, I was going to get a bit more _studying_ in. We could work on that Ancient Runes text, though..."

Ginny huffed, and frowned up at her. "On second thought, maybe I'll finish my plate first."

"Good night, 'Mione!" The twins called after her, as she made her way determinedly out of the Great Hall. She didn't stop moving until she made it into the common room with a hurried 'red wine'.

A seventh year was studying something at one of the tables, and offered a quite greeting as she entered, and she gave a slight wave, before marching up the stairs to her dorm room.

Hermione gave a sigh as she finally fell back into her bed. _Its too late now to look back and change your mind. Too late by far. You knew what you were getting into when you agreed, remember? Besides...Ginny and the twins...they lost more than you, too._

Her chastisement did little for her mood, but it provided something other than her parents to dwell on. Even if she was still dwelling on them indirectly.

So caught up in her thoughts was she, that she did not even hear anyone come into the room, nor approach her, until they spoke.

"Are you all right?"

"I _told_ you, I--" Hermione's words died in her throat as she sat up. _Lily Evans._ She shifted on the bed uncomfortably. "...Sorry."

Lily smiled slightly, sitting down on the bed opposite her. "I understand. You must be under a lot of stress."

_You have no idea._

Hermione gave a wry smile, and shrugged. "Moving, and all."

Lily nodded. "My name's Lily Evans."

"Hermione Granger." She replied, offering a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lily smiled, and Hermione almost thought there was a hint of mischief in it. "I thought I should warn you...James and his crowd isn't exactly the best ones to hang out with these days. They're the worst troublemakers ever."

Hermione allowed herself a private grin. "I might've seen worse."

Lily gave her an incredulous look, before shaking her head in amusement."Can I call you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good night, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Goodnight, Lily."

She fell back into the bed with a soft sigh. _This time, Harry will have a mother. That makes it all worthwhile. It has to._

_Is it worth  
The price we are paying?  
Is it worth  
The damage being done?_

* * *

**Closing Author Notes** Just a refresher, this is set between Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. Although I'll be using some new background information provided in Deathly Hallows, I'll try to keep spoilers to a minimum.


End file.
